End
by Strawberryy
Summary: Dio media vuelta mirando hacia donde se encontraba parado Chat Noir, y lentamente se fue acercando presa del miedo y la confusión, y cuando él la miró el mundo se detuvo por un instante. Todo había terminado. Y había terminado bien.


_**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug**_ _ **and Chat Noir**_ _no me pertenece, es propiedad de_ _ **Thomas Astruc**_ _._

* * *

Todo había terminado.

Miles de mariposas volaban alrededor de los héroes de París. Marcando el comienzo de la paz que tanto anhelaban.

Paz. Era mágico.

Su transformación desapareció dejando ver a una tikki más que cansada, Marinette la cargó y la kwami demandó un abrazo.

—Lo lograste Marinette, sabía que podrías.

—Bueno, yo lo dudé.

La kwami rió lo que hizo que sonriera nostálgica, recordando tiempo atrás cuando ella juraba no poder ejercer su papel de heroína.

Dio media vuelta mirando hacia donde se encontraba parado Chat Noir, y lentamente se fue acercando presa del miedo y la confusión, y cuando él la miró el mundo se detuvo por un instante, al igual que su corazón al escuchar pronunciar de sus labios aquel sobre nombre que solo él le decía.

—Mi princesa —. Movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Y ella no supo que decir, solo se quedó ahí, y le sonrió apenada.

La miró como nunca la había mirado, Marinette, su compañera de clases, aquella chica tímida, tierna y servicial, su princesa… era su lady; sus ojos centelleaban, una sonrisa triste pero tierna era dirigida a ella. Marinette por un instante se sintió especial. Ella tampoco podía creer que su gatito fuese el amor de su vida, pero ya tendría tiempo de chillar y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Había algo fuerte en ese momento; por eso, cuando le dio la espalda para confrontar la situación, le preocupo. El aura del gatito cambió a uno desanimado.

Dio la vuelta y miró a su padre, quien, junto con Nooro, yacían inconscientes en lo que alguna vez fue el enorme y rustico ático de la mansión Agreste; aún no lo podía creer, la identidad de la persona quien por más de un año se encontró aterrorizando a Paris con sus poderes, Hank Moth, era su padre. No cabía en él semejante información, no sabía qué pensar, como reaccionar ante la situación; se quedó inmóvil mirándolo; bajó la cabeza mientras una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su rostro.

 _El sonido de su vara al caer al suelo fue lo último que escuchó, luego, prácticamente perdió la cordura._

 _Llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que una viga de madera cayera encima de su padre, lo empujó lejos lanzándolo donde Nooro, inconsciente, a causa del ataque de su lady, se encontraba._

— _Papá…_

— _¡Cuidado!_

 _Un yoyo partió a la mitad la viga que estaba a centímetros de aplastarlo._

 _Se dejó caer al piso, asimilándolo todo, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza incrédulo, mientras oía pasos acercarse a él._

Estaba decepcionado, él nunca podría ni siquiera imaginar que su papá, su modelo a seguir, el grandioso Gabriel Agreste...

—No recordará nada de esto —. El maestro Fu apareció en la entrada, un poco agitado, como si hubiera corrido hasta ahí, él y Wayzz lo miraban preocupados.

Asintió.

—Lo siento Adrien —. Él solo negó dando a entender que estaba bien, por el momento. Su lady apareció detrás para tomarle la mano transmitiendo así su apoyo. Sonrió agradecido y apretó levemente el agarre.

El maestro dio una señal a Wayzz y este rápidamente fue hacia donde se encontraba su padre, tocó con cuidado la frente del mismo y con un leve resplandor verde curó sus rasguños; inmediatamente Gabriel Agreste cambió su semblante a uno tranquilo, como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

Chat Noir miró a las mariposas y luego al ventanal. Esas inocentes criaturas… nadie diría que algo tan tierno podría resultar tan peligroso.

¡Cataclismo!

En cuestión de segundos, un centenar de mariposas volaban hacia su libertad. Las noches de parís eran un poco frescas, un viento placentero los cubrió, junto con una sesación de paz absoluta. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Garras fuera.

Plagg apareció y él junto con Tikki fueron a ayudar al maestro Fu, no sin antes mirar a su portador con orgullo y admiración. Adrien le sonrió, miró al cielo lleno de estrellas recordando todo lo acontecido en ese día, y como todo tuvo un lindo y triste desenlace para él.

Unos bracitos delgados lo envolvieron.

—Lo siento, ya no podía retenerme—. Su princesa escondió su rostro en su pecho; sonrió y la estrechó un poco más fuerte.

—Gracias Ladybug.

El maestro sonrió orgulloso, no se equivocó.

Todo había terminado.

Y había terminado bien.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
